Pokemon-Kingdom Hearts: Switched
by Sheaon13
Summary: This is a new one for me. Switching bodies with someone. I didn't think my life would ever get weirder like that. I'm not planning on leaving this body any time soon. -Axel. I don't know if I can find my way back or even try to with these people needing hearts. I have to help them! No matter what! Hang on pikachu, I'll see you again once I deal with this. -Ash. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

Prologue: Switched

A/n: note if Roxas is ooc I have succeeded in what I wanted to do as I wanted to make him even more different from Sora for reasons...Though if Axel is ooc I will be seen banging my head against a wall because that's not what I wanted at all! Also thanks to spidey108 for letting me use his story idea.

~Pokèworld~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-Crash! A raven haired ten year old smashed his alarm.

"I shouldn't have stayed up late watching XYZ. It wouldn't be too much trouble to go back to sleep. They already think that's why I'm lazy" the raven haired boy said, sleepy. Then he nodded to himself and went back to sleep. It was a few hours later he was woken up by a call of "Doduo! Do! Doduo!"

"No! I'm going to kill whoever got that chicken" the raven haired boy decided getting out of bed, immediately realizing something was wrong. This wasn't his room in the castle. He was way shorter too. He walked over to the mirror and stared in stunned silence. He was Ash from his secret obsession pokemon. None of the other members even knew that's what he did when he was _sleeping_. He was either watching pokemon or playing it. He didn't want anyone to know due to how childish it was. Nor even Roxas or Xion knew this little secret. A sound pulled him out of these distracting thoughts. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. He shakily put two fingers to his neck. A heartbeat, he had a heartbeat! He had a heart! Granted it wasn't his heart, but still! He had a heart!

"Ash? Are you alright?" a brown haired woman looked at him in concern. This was the first time in a long time someone besides Roxas and Xion were concerned about him. Well Ash, he was Ash. Where was the real one? He didn't know if he cared. He wanted this to last as long as possible, having a heart.

"Yeah! I just realized how much I'm going to miss you" He covered up, realizing he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Ash, I'll walk with you to get your pokemon then. Just get dressed. I'll be down stairs" the woman smiled, clearly going to miss him too. She went down stairs and closed the door.

"I wonder if I still have my fire or chakrams" the boy asked no one in particular as he tried to summon his fire. What came out, however, was a blue sphere. He dismissed it.

"So aura works like my fire. Well at least I have something. I know pikachu won't obey me at first" the boy sighed. Well at least he could make friends with pikachu his own way! The same with all of Ash's other friends and pokemon! They would like him for him! He would get them to like him or his name wasn't Axel! Oh yeah, it wasn't anymore. He would have to get his new name memorized though. He'll probably catch pokemon that different from Ash's. Though he'll catch Ash's pokemon for sure. Oh yeah, he's got to get dressed. He was not wearing the clothes from Ash's first day! They were far too bright for his taste. He picked out a black hoodie with white draw strings, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. He rushed downstairs as he finished, giving a disgusted look towards the hat hanging on Ash's-his-bed post. He hated wearing those things with a passion, he preferred the hood on his cloak or hoodies instead if he wore something on his head. Plus that made him more mysterious!

"I'm ready to go mom!" Axel never bothered to memorize the name of Ash's mother so he always referred to her as mom. So it wasn't really that hard to call her that.

"Alright Ash, let's go" the woman stated and they walked to the lab. A crowd was just splitting up as they got there. Huh, looks like he missed Gary. He took one step into the lab only to be tackled by a lot of fire types. Well he wouldn't have trouble getting a fire type. Maybe his former control over fire had something to do with this…

"Hey! Get off him!" a man in a lab coat shouted and the pokemon scattered, the younger ones looking reluctant.

"I've never seen anything like that happen before. Even my arcanine was there. Do you have some fire type pokemon food or something?" the man was curious.

"No, I think fire types have a thing for me" Axel joked.

"Are you okay Ash?" the mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing can keep me down, got it memorized?" Axel stated as he got up.

"Oh, you're Ash, the other trainer that was supposed to come. I was going to tell you to come back next year, but after seeing how the fire types acted around you I think you could take care of this pokemon" the man in the lab coat stated, though he was planning on giving him that pokemon anyway. This just gave him the perfect excuse! He did have a bulbasaur left, though. He had seen the kid with a pikachu when he was younger with the celebi incident and he wasn't going to give him any other pokemon. Though he had to refrain from chuckling when he heard the catchphrase he always used whenever he could get away with it when he met him. Axel already had an effect on the timeline it seems.

"Really? Thanks so much um…" Axel pretended to fish for his name.

"Oak, Professor Oak" the man responded with a smile. Sure he was the famous pokemon professor and Ash had likely heard of him before, but this was the first time meeting in person.

"The names A-Ash, got it memorized" he knew the professor already knew his name but he wanted to use his catchphrase! Plus he had to get use to his name. It seemed the professor didn't choose to comment on that, instead pressing a button and a pokeball came out. Axel let the pokemon out. He smiled, his first pokemon, pikachu.

"Hi, pikachu. The names Ax-Ash. Do you wanna be my partner on my journey? You don't if you don't want to. All I ask is just to give me a chance till viridian than you can leave if you don't want to join me, got it memorized?" Axel stated, really wanting to make friends with pikachu. He's never had very many friends. Even as a somebody he only had Isa. The electric pokemon looked contemplative before nodding. He was the first human he ever met that asked him instead of forcing him. He would be lying if he didn't say this human intrigued him. Plus there was the fact he smelt like a mother to all fire types. One that was meant to take care of every single one of them. It was kinda comforting, even to pikachu.

"Great to have you aboard, pikachu" Axel smiled. His mom hugged him then and there, crying into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you sweetie. Be sure to call whenever you can and don't forget to change your underwear" the mother stated, holding Axel. He felt embarrassed by the last comment but he felt happy all the same. He liked this, sure he had a mom as a somebody but he never could connect himself with his somebody. So he started to think of him and his somebody as different people. His somebody had a mom he didn't. His mother, yep it was his mother now, let go of him and handed him his backpack. He left out the door, hesitantly, before promising himself to call his mom and he rushed toward the forest. He was in the area where the spearow incident occurred.

"Pikachu do you want to help me catch pokemon?" Pikachu's response was to run up a tree. "I thought that would be the case. Well I have a few tricks to show you. Watch and learn" Axel summoned a sphere of aura and formed it into a chakram.

"Hey spearow, I challenge you to battle, mono e mono" Axel stated, holding out an aura chakram, and the spearow, being creature that loved to battle, accepted the challenge with a caw. He thought he would use the pikachu so imagine his surprise when he rushed him with a chakram. The bird was barely able to dodge.

" _I'm too slow, I use to not be this slow. I blame the body and age...not that I know my actual age. I was ten when I turned into a nobody. I stopped counting after that. Focus Axel"_ Axel thought to himself as he created an aura like flame and coated the other aura chakram with it and slashed the bird, catching him off guard. The little bird responded, afterwards, with his beak glowing white and he pecked Axel while he was open. It didn't seem to faze Axel, but he _has_ faced worse. Fighting heartless was no joke. Axel then threw a ball of aura at the bird, hitting him directly in the chest then into a tree, knocking the air out of him. Axel threw a pokeball at it. It shook once. Twice. Three times. Ding! Spearow was caught. Pikachu couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. No way! This human could do all that. The aura chakrams disappeared and Axel stumbled as he took spearow's pokeball. He was clearly exhausted from using that much aura. Apparently there was a limit to how much he could use.

"I enjoyed fighting with you spearow. Now I just have to get you healed up" Axel stated as the pokeball shook in response. It seemed to express excitement. Well apparently pokemon really could hear from the pokeball. He needed to set up camp and let the new little guy out to heal him. He was pretty sure that his mom would have packed some potions. Axel sighed as he realized he was starting to hope Ash never came back. Actually no, he has been hoping that since he first got here. Though he was starting to wonder where Ash was.

~Castle That Never Was~

A redhead groaned as he laid on the bed. Well he really should've know better than to mess with that machine, whatever it was.

"Pikachu?" the boy asked, receiving no answer. Now he was alarmed, he bolted upright. He definitely was not in kalos any more. Where was he?! That's when he noticed his reflection in a mirror. Who is he? This is not what he was expecting to happen when he touched that machine. He really should be feeling more annoyed, more panicked right now, but it was kinda hard to feel anything at all. He needed to find out where and who he was. So he walked out the door. It was a good thing him and this person were about the same age and height right now or this would be a lot harder.

"Excuse me, this is probably going to sound weird to you, but I don't know where I am or who I am" the redhead asked a blonde boy.

"Please tell me this is one of your jokes, Axel. I really, really don't think we add amnesia to our list of problems right now" the blonde sighed.

"No its not, though I don't have amnesia I just ended up in this Axel's body when I touched a machine I really shouldn't have" the redhead answered, blushing in embarrassment.

"This makes it worse! We need to talk to Xemnas or at least Saix" the blonde stated, dragging the redhead to a blue haired male and explaining the situation to him.

"It's too early for this. Though the fact that it's early does contribute to the fact he's not Axel. I'll contact Xemnas and we can figure where to go from there. Take care of him, Roxas" the blue haired man stated, disappearing into a dark corridor.

"Can you try to summon your, I mean Axel's, chakrams. It might help your case" Roxas stated, summoning a gaunt key to his hand to help the redhead.

"Why would I need help with my case" the redhead seemed nervous.

"Um, well, if they can't use you, you'll be turned into a dusk. Or killed really" Roxas stated nervously. The redhead desperately copied what Roxas did and instead of chakrams he got a keyblade. The handle of it was a chakram while the blade part of it was a fire like shape.

"Interesting, the fact that you summoned a keyboard means that Axel always has had the ability to summon one. He either just never knew he could or how to or he just kept it a secret" a grey haired man said. He knew the keyblade chose it's wielder and the fact was that, that keyblade looked like it was tailor made for Axel. That means all of Axel's abilities were with this kid too.

"Until we get Axel back you will be taking his place. Saix will fill you in on everything" with that the man left through a dark corridor.

"What's your name?" a black haired girl asked.

"My name is Ash" the redhead answered.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Get This Party Started!

Chapter 1: Let's get this party started!

A/n: okay, I know he's getting new pokemon quickly but, for the record, it wasn't my intention to give him the other pokemon so soon. It happened though. Also the next chapter is going to be more Ash focused. I only used the scene about him as a time skip of sorts. Enjoy!

 _Italics is thoughts_

 **Bold is pokedex**

~Pokèworld~

The spearow really liked his new trainer. He beat him in a battle himself so that alone earned his eternal respect. Then there was the fact he was putting up with that pikachu in that tree. It refused to come down and obey his trainer. Spearow was ready to give it a piece of his mind!

"Spearow, it's alright, pikachu will come around, got it memorized" Axel stated. This only fueled Spearow's anger as Axel was trying to get a pokemon that didn't deserve it to come around. Axel sighed as he took out the pokedex to find out what spearow knew.

" **Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. This spearow is male and knows the moves peck, aerial ace, rest, and sleep talk. It has the ability sniper and the egg moves sky attack, feint attack, quick attack, and feather dance. Note: only quick attack is available the res has yet to be unlocked"** the pokedex stated.

"You were born in the wild?" Axel asked the spearow and he nodded. Well he had a good move set to work with, but the little bird did need more. Not to mention he needed more speed and strength.

"Well how about we battle a few pokemon to test your power spearow" Axel suggested. The little bird gave a cry of affirmation.

"Pika pikachu" the electric type said as if to say you won't win.

"We'll prove you wrong. Besides I'm after a fire type I read was common around here" Axel smirked. He did read up on what pokemon were common in the area when he was checking Spearow's data. Axel saw a streak of orange in the trees and smirked.

"Spearow, dive bomb peck into that bush!" Axel shouted and the bird's beak lit up in white and he dived towards the bush. A growlithe jumped out dodging. Spearow just barely straightened out his wings enough to avoid the ground.

"Follow with quick attack" Axel ordered as the spearow flew toward the growlithe, a streak of white following behind him. The little puppy pokemon shot small balls of fire at the spearow, trying to stop him. The spearow did take damage but bit kept going and slammed into the growlithe.

"Don't let up, use a repeated aerial ace" Axel stated. The spearow disappeared and reappeared slamming into growlithe multiple times before it fell down with swirls in its eyes. Axel threw a pokeball, it shook once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Ding! Growlithe was caught, Axel let him back out and healed his wounds with a super potion.

"Welcome to the family growlithe. Here spearow, I know it's not much and not really fit for a pokemon but I have to reward you somehow" Axel stated as he handed the little bird a piece of his sandwich, petting it as it ate. He then pet the little growlithe, the fire type happy to get petted. Pikachu climbed down at that point, having made up his mind to join this trainer. There were worse people he could end up with.

"Finally decided to join us pikachu? Good, I'm glad" Axel smiled, glad to have earned a bit of the electric types trust.

"Tomorrow we're going to start you on speed and strength training growlithe, spearow, 're so going to work on teaching you guys new moves" Axel stated, pulling out his pokedex and scanning them.

" **Growlithe, the puppy pokemon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It stands up to bigger and stronger foes to protect those it cares for. This growlithe is male and knows the moves ember, bite, flame wheel, odor sleuth, and reversal. It has the ability flash fire and the egg moves close combat, iron tail, flare blitz, and heatwave. Note: only iron tail is available the rest has yet to be unlocked"** the pokedex stated.

" **Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened it looses electric charges from the sacs. This pikachu is male and knows the moves quick attack, thunder shock, tail whip, sweet kiss, and thunder wave. It has the ability static and the egg moves volt tackle, thunder punch, disarming voice, electric terrain, and charge. Note: none of these have yet to be unlocked"** Axel turned the pokedex to pikachu.

"How about we get some sleep huh?" Axel asked his pokemon who all called in agreement. Axel laid on his sleeping bag, hands behind his head.

" _I could get use to this"_ Axel thought, gazing fondly at his pokemon. The stars twinkled in the sky as Axel let his eyes fall.

~Castle that never was~

"So I have to defeat these heartless so you guys can get your own hearts?" Ash asked Roxas, looking sympathetic. Well he'd have to wait a bit longer to get home. He must help these guys. He wondered what Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena thought about Axel?

"Yeah, though we should have you practice against some heartless just to get you use to fighting" Roxas said, drawing Ash out if his thoughts. He nodded, following Roxas through a dark corridor.

~Pokèworld~

Axel groaned as water was splashed on his face. He glared at the poliwag that had used water gun in him. His pokemon seemed to think the same way.

"Pikachu, do you wanna battle this one?" Axel asked the electric type.

"Pika!" the pokemon agreed.

"Pikachu use quick attack to get in close the follow it up with a thundershock at point blank" Axel ordered as a streak of white followed pikachu as he headbutted the tadpole, his body lighting up in yellow static and shocking her. The pokemon jumped from one foot to the other then back flipped. Cubes of ice started coming down. It was hailing, hard. Her body started glowing pink as did her eyes as she sent a cube of ice towards pikachu. He was hit with that ice.

"I really want that pokemon. Pikachu use tail whip on those cubes to send them back at poliwag then use thundershock on them" Axel stated with a smirk as pikachu made electric ice cubes. Poliwag fainted after about five of them. Axel threw a pokeball at her. It shook once. Ding! Axel may have gone overboard. He let poliwag out and healed her with what was left of the potion.

"I think you'd be a great addition to the team if you want the spot" Axel stated and the little tadpole gave her consent. He gave pikachu a piece of his other sandwich to congratulate him, the same as he had done for spearow. Axel took out his pokedex.

" **Poliwag, the tadpole pokemon. The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking. This pokemon is female and it knows the moves rain dance, hail, psychic, water gun, toxic, and double slap. It has the ability damp and it has no egg moves"** the pokedex beeped.

"Welcome to the family, poliwag" Axel stated, smiling.


	3. Chapter 2: Too Much Too Soon

Chapter 2: Too Much Too Soon

A/n: fair warning Ash is basically the Roxas of the story even though Axel doesn't take that prominent a role in 358/2 days. Also this takes place during the keyblade incident with Xion. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you will. This story _is_ going to be filled with spoilers to both Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon. Though I think that's a given. Oh yeah, there's going to be a poll on my profile to decide Axel's love interest then Ash's. Vote for it before chapter four. Then Vote for Ash's before chapter seven. As, if you couldn't already tell, they need one that is currently in the other universe (as world would not be correct). You will note in this chapter I made it to where what I think should've been a pairing in Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts is mentioned, but never going to happen. It's not happening in this story either, due to other pairings.

~Twilight Town~

"Is Axel your friend? You seem like you know each other well" Ash asked, remembering what Roxas had said when he first met him.

"Yeah, hanging out with him is my first memory. I don't really remember anything else before that" Roxas replied.

"So you don't have memories from before you lost your heart?" Ash couldn't help but be curious.

"No, neither does Xion. She's another friend of Axel's. Though she and Axel were especially close. I think she liked him" Roxas smiled.

"Of course she liked him, she's his friend right?" Ash asked, not getting it.

"No, I mean more than friends" Roxas stated, wondering how he didn't get that in the first place.

"How does someone...oh! Oh! I didn't" Ash's face was bright red. He really wished he didn't ask. The fact of the matter was he was remembering the fact that he had yet to tell Serena how he felt.

"Are you really that dense" Roxas stared at Ash in disbelief.

"Can't we just get back to the whole heartless thing" Ash stated, hoping to avoid attention on himself.

"Right, there's a few shadows over there. Why don't you try fighting them" Roxas suggested and Ash nodded. The teen summoned his keyblade and slashed at one of the heartless, killing it instantly. He killed all the others too. They _were_ just shadows. They weren't that hard to kill after all.

"Maybe we should try some harder heartless" Roxas stated, pointing out some more.

~Pokèmon World~

Axel really couldn't believe his luck right now. Of course he absolutely _had_ to destroy Misty's bike somehow and it had to be when pikachu finally learned thunderbolt after practicing for hours today. He hated his luck. It was always bad!

"My bike! . . " the orange haired girl said through ground teeth. Did he mention how he hated his luck?

~The World That Never Was~

Ash sighed as he laid on the bed in a new cloak. He _somehow_ managed to burn a _fireproof_ cloak! How was that even possible?! He knew he had bad luck, I mean always getting into danger was the cause of some bad luck, but it was never this bad. In fact his good luck usually outweighed the bad. He hated the fact that, that happened. Plus there was also how sad Xion looked when Roxas offered some sea salt ice cream on the tower. She seemed so depressed. She looked like she really missed Axel. He wished he knew how to get him back for her.

"Wait, we're going to split up?" Ash got out of bed at Roxas's distressed voice.

"Yes, I know you two were going together on recent missions and I allowed it as long as there wasn't any major heartless. There is now, in two different worlds" Saix stated.

"Why don't I go to the other world? I mean there's just two and I could use the practice" Ash suggested.

"Very well, you _do_ have a keyblade and as you said you _could_ use the practice"Saix agreed "But after that you two have to start working on separate worlds at least so we can gather more hearts" Saix turned and left at that point, planning on turning in.

"Will you two tell me what that was about?" Ash asked as he turned towards the black haired girl and the blonde.

"Well, Axel had suggested we work together as I forgot how to summon my keyblade. I haven't figured out how to do it again yet" Xion stated looking at the ground.

"Why don't you try to summon it after seeing me summon mine, I mean Axel's?" Ash suggested, before having to quickly correct himself.

"Alright" Xion nodded, watching as Ash summoned the keyblade then dismissed it. Xion tried it, but all she got was a flash of light, nothing else.

"That's better than it was before, Xion! You're getting closer" Roxas stated, excited.

"Thank you so much Ash. We should get some sleep now. Night" Xion stated, smiling widely as she left. Ash went to Axel's room, refusing to calm it his, and laid on the bed. The TV in the room turned itself on, startling Ash. It was an old TV set that turned itself on when you schedule a program to watch at a certain time., as their was no record option. The show was…

"Pokemon" Ash was in disbelief. That was his world! How? This was, he didn't even know how to respond to this. His world was just a TV show? It wasn't really here? There were several things that were real in this world, though now that he thought about it universe was more appropriate. So his world, universe he corrected himself, should be a world here too!

"Is there anything else? Any other thing about my home that I don't know about" Ash muttered bitterly. When it went to commercial he wished he kept his mouth shut. It was advertising a new video game, a pokemon video game to be specific.

"I need sleep, I need to process this" Ash stated as he turned off the tv. He plopped into bed, a troubled look in his face as he fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Insanity

**A/n: Sorry this took so long and for the shortness of it. I kinda ran out of idea but I will be watching the anime and a let's play of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days to be able to continue writing so yeah... I'm going to try and get the word count up to ten thousand from this point onward so look forward to that**

~Pokéworld~

"Look, I know you want a new bike and all, but do you really have to follow me?" Axel asked the orange haired girl that was following him to viridian city. Pikachu, having only just started to warm up to Axel, couldn't agree more. He didn't want another human following them when he was just starting to get use to Axel. Plus Axel was a special case, he battled spearow on his own and he was a good trainer! He wasn't comfortable with another human.

"Yes, you destroyed my bike!" the girl growled.

"Well I don't have the money for a new bike right now, got it memorized?" Axel stated, already getting annoyed.

"Well if you had been watching where you were training this wouldn't have happened!" She responded and Axel's eyebrow twitched.

"Pikachu just learned that move, of course he couldn't aim it at that moment. Maybe next time you should watch where you park your bike!" Axel shouted. This is the scene that officer Jenny witnessed as they arrived at Viridian city.

"I need to see some ID before you enter," Jenny sighed, not in the mood to deal with this right now.

Axel gave her his pokedex and Misty gave her a cascade badge saying "I'm one of the gym leaders of Cerulean city."

"Never would have guessed that's what you would be, seeing how immature you are," Axel just had to dig at her. That's how he ended up getting a water gun to the face thanks to her stupid starmie. Pikachu wanted to shock her now, he was a victim of the water gun, seeing how he was on Axel's shoulder. Jenny handed both their things back and sent them on their way. Axel muttered something about water trainers and how he hated them.

"Would it be so bad if I killed her?" Axel asked pikachu, his annoyance showing.

"Poli poliwag," the water pokemon stated. It was like she was saying that he shouldn't do that.

"I know I shouldn't do it, but I want to," Axel stated to her, getting the gist of what she's saying.

"Pika pika," the electric mouse stated, his cheeks sparking.

"I feel ya buddy," Axel agreed, wanting to at least...That's it!

"You know I have a way to get back at her that involves a little prank," Axel stated.

"Row?" Spearow tilted his head.

"I have a plan and here's what it is."

~The world that never was~

"Cheer up Ash, things could be worse," Roxas tried to cheer up the person in Axel's body.

"How?! How could they be worse?! I just found out my home is a TV show here!" Ash cried in frustration.

"You could be dead?" Xion pointed out. That shut Ash up real quick.

"Besides we'll get you back! Just you wait," Roxas smiled.

"How far along in your adventure were you?" Xion asked.

"Greninja had just evolved the day before and I found this strange machine and touched it," Ash stated. Xion choked on her ice cream, pounding her chest.

"Seriously?! I thought you would be to Alola by now!" she practically shouted.

"Alola? Where's that?"

"...Well there's no getting past it now. Guess we'll have to tell you about your future adventures," Roxas sighed, "Listen closely while I explain."

~Pokéworld~

"You! You put pink hair dye in my shampoo!" a former orange haired girl named Misty shouted.

"It'll wear off by tomorrow. Besides this is payback for soaking me yesterday, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"I'll give you some payback Ash!" she growled, taking out a pokeball.

"Awe, come on all this for a little harmless prank?" Axel smirked.

"You messed with my hair!" She responded.

"Pika pikapi," That was basically pikachu saying she's kinda scary.

"Nah, I've seen scarier," Axel stated, guessing what the yellow mouse pokemon was talking about.

"Pika?" the pokemon asked as if to say what.

"There's lots of things but I won't bore you with the details."

Suddenly there was an explosion of glass coming from the ceiling and two pokeballs appeared. Out from one of the pokeballs came a purple gas ball with a face. The other was a purple snake. The gas ball let loose smoke from holes on its body.

"What's going on?" Misty was coughing.

/Cue team rocket motto. We all know it, I'm not saying it/

"...That was stupid," Axel decided. He honestly use to adore the motto before this moment. There was something different about it in real life.

"How dare you! We worked hard on that I'll have you know!" Jessie shouted.

"It's our pride and joy!" James agreed

"Yeah! No one insults our motto and gets away with it!" Meowth the added his two cents.

"Yeah, well, too bad I did, now didn't I?" Axel told them, smirking and teasing them." _Their motto sounds so bad and annoying in real life!"_ Axel internally groaned.

"That's it! Ekans get him!" Jessie told the purple snake, furious. James told his ball of gas the same.

"Spearow, Peck!" Axel let out his brown bird pokemon. "Pikachu, Tackle!"

Pikachu tackled the poison type snake pokemon white Spearow pecked at the the floating head of gas thing.

"Ekans, wrap!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, smokecreen!"

"Spearow flap your wings to blow the smoke away and then aerial ace combined with Peck on ekans! Pikachu quick attack followed by thunder shock on Koffing" Axel order the two.

Spearow's beak glowed white as he dived down, his wings spreading out only to disappear just before he hit Ekans. The combined peck and aerial ace knocked ekans out and into Jessie. Pikachu dashed forward followed by a trail of white, slamming into Koffing and knocking him into James. Pikachu let a stream of electricity loose and it set off an explosion sending the rockets flying with a shout of "Looks like we're blasting off!"

"That was…" Misty looked surprised by this turn of events.

"Why were they so easy? I honestly thought they'd be harder," Axel sighed. "Good job you two." The black haired ten year old pet Pikachu then Spearow to praise them. "We should probably get some rest now. Hey Nurse Joy, do you think we can have a key to a room?"

"Yes, thank you for saving the pokemon here," the Nurse Joy smiled.

"It was not problem, like I said they were easy," Axel told her. "You know, now that I've seen it up close I really want an Ekans too."

"You want a… you are insane," Misty decided. "Anyway I'm coming with you so you better not leave without me."

"Alright, alright, I hear ya," Axel said, waving her off.


End file.
